The Fighter Chronicles
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: Elizabeth is the forgotten Animorph, not to mention the human reincarnation of a long dead Andalite Princess. She is destined, along with the other Animorphs, to save planet Earth. But what happens when she falls for a certain Andalite? Bad summary.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

My name is Elizabeth, but I prefer NOT to be called that. I slightly wish I could tell you my last name, but I have sworn to keep it a secret.

I suppose I have to tell you a brief summary of what is happening.

…Also, just to let you know, before I get started on the summary - I am the forgotten Animorph. They had always forgotten to mention me, but now, I finally get to tell you my story. Who are "they"? "They" are the other Animorphs: Jake, Tobias, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and Ax. I'm not quite sure how they had forgotten to mention me, but I suppose it doesn't really matter…

I can't tell you where we live, or any of their last names. Why? Because the enemy, the Yeerks, think we are Andalite bandits and are looking for us to destroy us - before we can stop them from destroying the whole entire planet.

What are the Yeerks? I've never really seen one, not yet, but Jake and the others have told me what they look like and what they do.

The Yeerks are a parasitic species from a faraway planet. They are little gray slugs, sort of like snails without their shells. They are completely helpless, because they wouldn't be able to stop you stepping on them - until they find a host.

The Yeerks enters a creature's head, flattens itself out, and takes control of the creature's brain. Both the Yeerk and the Controller, as we call them, can communicate, but like I said, the Yeerk takes full control of the creature's brain.

They are planning to take over our world, and have already done so to some or perhaps many other planets.

We, the Animorphs, are fighting against the Yeerks, in hopes of saving our home, our world, our race. But, the population rate of Yeerks are rising, and we are nothing but a bunch of kids - no, not baby goats. We need help. We need help soon, very soon. So as we fight the Yeerks, we are waiting -hoping- for the arrival of the Andalites who will help us survive.

It was an Andalite prince who gave us the powers to morph, his name was Elfangor, he had died by the hands of Visser Three, the third commander of the Yeerks.

I think you have been told enough, now, I must tell you my story - or part of it anyway. Perhaps, I shall write another book-thing about the first events that occurred in my life. But first, I shall tell you what had just recently happened, starting at the beginning of the recent happenings…


	2. The Return

_**The Return**_

The streets were empty at this time in the morning. My sneakers squeaked as I ran across the sidewalk. I was bounding with energy, just waiting to do something really exciting.

I stopped short. Would they even remember me? I had been gone for… well, I don't know for how long! I let out a heavy breath. I had to stay with my dad, on the other side of the country, ever since my mom died. My dad had decided only about a week ago to move here, hoping to please me.

He pleased me alright. The other Animorphs were the only friends I had ever made - besides my cat.

I glanced at my watch - 5:12 AM. I had just finished unpacking all of my stuff when I begged my dad to let me go find my friends. He said I could, but not before asking which friends I had in mind. I had simply replied, Jake, Tobias, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and Phillip - Phillip was the name that Ax used when he was in human morph.

I was left out on the street, thinking about all of this, when I had realized that one of the Animorphs lived on this street - Jake.

I found his house easily, and knocked on the door. No answer. I rang the doorbell a couple of times. Still no answer. I gave up.

I began to walk away, trying to remember which street Rachel lived on. After a couple -ahem, a lot, actually- blocks I finally found her house.

I rang the doorbell a couple of times. No answer. I tried knocking next. Still no answer.

Grumbling, I began heading towards home. Tobias no longer lived with one of his relatives and I had absolutely no clue where he lived now, Cassie lived on a farm - and I didn't want to disturb the animals, so that only left one more Animorph. Ax.

One half of my mind told me NOT to go and find Ax, while the other half pleaded and begged to go find him.

I let the two parted mind deal with it.

The part that wanted to find Ax had won.

I was slightly thrilled, glad that I would have a higher chance at being able to talk with Ax.

So - I headed towards the woods, the world around me faded away as I headed towards my goal.


	3. The Reunion

_**The Reunion**_

I pushed aside the branches of the trees that got in my face as I walked towards where the Animorphs and I usually found Ax.

I glanced up overhead, realizing that there was no open spot in the branches overhead that revealed the sky.

I felt captured, I felt like I was in danger, I felt like I was cornered, like I was prey that had fallen into a predator's trap.

I had to find a clearing with an open sky. I just simply had to.

I felt like my life depended on it.

Tree branches smacked my face as I ran at full-speed, terror running through my veins and the feeling of being captured with no escape was overwhelming.

_Whoa!_

I heard a scamper of hooves and a rustling of bushes as I burst into a clearing. I suddenly felt air beneath my feet as I landed face-first onto the ground as I tripped over a root of a tree.

_Eliza? Is that you?_ I heard a voice coming from where I had heard the rustling bushes. It wasn't exactly a voice, and I couldn't really hear it. It was just like a thought, a thought that came from someone else, to put it simple.

"Ax?" I managed to breath as I struggled to get to my feet.

_It IS you!_

"Yes, it's me," I spoke softly, tasting dirt in my mouth.

_Do the others know you're here?_

"No - hey, Ax, where are you?" I spun around, looking in every direction I could, in search of Ax.

_Right here,_ Ax stepped out of the bushes.

There's a thing you should know about Ax. He's an Andalite. Andalites look like a crossbreed between a deer and a human - sort of like a centaur. His lower half was deer-like, the upper half was like a human's. He had blue fur, like all male Andalites had. You would think that an Andalite would be actually pretty cute, then you notice the eyes. Andalites had four eyes. The first two were where they should be, while the other two stood on stalks, enabling Andalites to look in practically all directions at once. Then he had no mouth, just three slits where it should have been. Two bonuses on the creepy side, but still - you might think that they were still cute. Until you catch a glimpse of their tails. Their tails stand out the most, even against an Andalite's body, eyes, or mouth. Their tails are like a scorpion's, and makes you think: _Hey, he can deal some real damage if he wanted to._

So, an Andalite goes from cute, to slightly on the creepy side, to dangerous. But oddly enough, I still find them harmless looking.

I grinned. He grinned - in his Andalite way, which is with his eyes. Creepy.

_The others thought that you wouldn't come back._

"I sort of figured as much…" I sighed, it was so like the other Animorphs.

_Where did you go?_

"To live with my Dad," I replied simply.

_Why? I thought you loved living here._

"I did… it's just… I no longer had a home to come home to after school…" My voice sounded sad, which Ax had noticed.

_Why didn't you have a home to go to?_

"My Mom…" I choked as I struggled to swallow tears, "My Mom died…"

_Oh… I am sorry._

I looked away, I couldn't say anything else, not to a reply like that. And I couldn't look at his eyes - no, I simply couldn't. Andalites may be good at hiding their emotions, but I could see the sadness in his eyes when he had learned of my mother's death.

_Why did you come to see me? Why not the others?_

"I couldn't," I shrugged, "they were all asleep. So I figured I would go and visit you."

_Oh…_ His thought-voice thing trailed off in silence, finally he continued, _You didn't answer my first question - in a way…_

I shrugged again, "I guess I wanted to go exploring with you." I semi-grinned - a semi-grin referring to a grin halfway between a happy grin and a different kind of grin. My semi-grin was a sad and happy grin.

Ax didn't grin, only faintly smiled.

_Shall I morph into a human?_ Ax asked.

I shrugged once more, "It's up to you, I suppose."

_OK._

I watched him in awe as he morphed into his human morph, but I looked away when he was half-way through the morphing process. I heard a ruffle of clothes as he took them out from under some bushes.

Still, I didn't dare look, I just stared forwards -or backwards- as he put on some clothes.

"Ready? Red-E?" he asked.

"Yup," I whipped around and grinned.

"Then let's go," he said and lead the way.


	4. The Discovery

_**The Discovery**_

A soft wind whipped up my dirty blonde hair and then - I couldn't see a single thing. All I actually could see was dirty blonde hair. I let out a soft laugh before pulling my hair back.

"What's so funny? Fun-nee?" Ax asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," I grinned. He looked confused but only for a short moment.

I bounded ahead with energy, and without looking over my shoulder, I yelled, "Try to catch me if you can!"

I ran at full-speed then. I glanced over my shoulder and seen Ax struggling to keep up. I grinned. Warmth spread through me at the sight of him actually playing the game with me.

I slowed down and gazed over my shoulder, looking for Ax. But Ax was far behind. I looked around wildly, trying to find a place to hide.

Then I spotted it. A little opening in the forest, barely noticeable if you weren't looking for a hidey-hole in particular.

I sprang forward without a second thought and squeezed myself into the hole. That was when I seen Ax run up into the spot I had just stood a couple moments before. He looked around for me. Then he spotted me. He grinned and I stepped deeper into the hole and suddenly - I fell.

I fell backwards. Backwards to somewhere I didn't know. I had seen a flicker of surprise on Ax's face. I fell upon grass. I noticed Ax squeeze through the hole - and then he tripped over my shoe and landed on me.

Instantly, he leaped to his feet, "Eliza, I am so sorry. So-ree."

"It's alright," I gasped for breath as I struggled to my feet.

"Where are we?" Ax gaped. I turned around, and I found myself gaping as well. We were in a hidden meadow or field of some sort. There was a beautiful little waterfall and a little river. The grass was long and swayed with the wind. Flowers bloomed everywhere on the grass, the skies - the skies was the best part. The skies were open! And clear!

Leaping to my feet, I pranced around the field, joy and happiness swept over me as I did so.

When I had looked back at Ax, he had morphed back to an Andalite. His human clothes lay on the grass.

"Ax…?" I asked.

_Huh? Oh, what? _Ax asked, slowly turning all four of his eyes towards my direction.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I said simply. My gaze flew up to the sky as dawn spilled across it, lacing around the clouds and revealing it's beauty to the world. The water reflected it's appearance, and glittered like there was billions of stars in the sky while the sky was dawning.

It truly was a beautiful sight.

Ax trotted up to my side, and I just stood there, gaping at the sky as if I was a blind person who had her first glimpse of the sky.

My eyes burned when the sun fully rose, and I rubbed them and turned away.

_Shouldn't you be returning home? Isn't your dad going to be worried about you? _Ax asked as he turned to me.

"Yes, I suppose so…" I glanced down at my watch. It read 7:01 AM. I gaped down at it and muttered under my breath about how around two hours had passed by so quickly.

I turned to leave through the way I came, and I quickly noted -to myself of course- where and how I had found this hidden place.

_Eliza? Shouldn't we think of a name for this place? _I heard Ax's voice in my head.

I stopped and thought about it, "Yeah, I suppose so… did you have a name in mind?"

Ax took a while to reply, _No._

"Then we'll just have to think of a name the next time we meet up again, don't we?" I asked without turning around.

Ax nodded.

I reached the entrance I just froze. I just stood there, like a moron. Something told me to turn around, so I did. Ax was no longer looking at me, but at the sky - or perhaps the waterfall… it was hard to tell…

But a question rose into my mind: _What had made me turn around?_

I turned around once more and slipped through the entrance. That was when I realized that I was grinning.


	5. The Acquired

_**The Acquired **_

By the time I got home, my Dad had left for work. It was around 7:30 AM then.

I was dragging my feet towards the couch, I felt so tired for some odd reason.

I guess It's payback for the four hours of sleep I got last night.

I let out a sigh and plopped myself down onto the couch, I snatched the TV remote from the table right next to the couch.

I flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. The only things that really interested me was _Spiderman_, and _AVATAR_.

I had already watched _AVATAR _so I flipped to the channel which Spiderman was on. I continued to watch it until I fell asleep.

I struggled to my feet, feeling a bit drowsy from my nap. I glanced down at my watch. It read 7:56 AM.

I slowly walked to the bathroom, and I examined myself in the mirror.

My dirty blonde hair was sticking in every direction possible, looking like I had just woken up from twelve hours of sleep.

My shirt was ruffled, proving that I had fallen asleep in my clothes.

I dragged myself to my bedroom and quickly changed out of the clothes I was wearing.

I had decided to wear my red t-shirt with black designs on it, I put on a pair of baggy brown shorts. My socks were a pale blue color, and was a little bit too big for me.

While walking towards the bathroom, I slipped. The floor was all slippery. Down I went, my back to the floor. My body was sprawled there, on the floor, in an awkward position. I struggled to my feet and went around the small puddle of water.

I trudged into the bathroom and grabbed the comb off of the counter and ripped it through my hair. I threw it back onto the counter with a clatter and stormed out of the room.

I raced towards the door, I quickly slipped on my sneakers and yanked open the door. Out I raced, onto the street, I was planning to go visit Cassie.

The next time I glanced down at my watch, it read 8:03 AM. The barn door was hard to open, because I hadn't had an experience with barn-door openings.

Cassie was about to open a cage, pieces of meat was stacked neatly in her palm.

Silently and swiftly, I crept up behind Cassie. Slowly, I raised my hand and put it on her shoulder.

Cassie dropped the food that she had cupped in her hand, clearly startled.

I instantly went down to pick up the food, I said quickly to Cassie, "I'm sorry, Cassie, I never meant to scare you that badly."

Cassie had been rapidly picking up the fox's food when she dropped them again, I looked up and noticed she was staring at me.

"Oh my god…" Cassie whispered, "Is that really you, Eliza? I'm not dreaming am I?"

I laughed, "No, your not dreaming, but we better hurry up and pick all of this up." Cassie simply nodded.

Once all of the pieces of meat had been picked up, we had about an even amount in both of hands. Cassie dumped the rest of the meat into my hands.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked as she did so.

"I want you to feed him," Cassie replied, motioning towards the cage I had seen her about to open, "My dad found him on the side of the road, my mom guessed that he had been hit by a car."

I said nothing, but I couldn't help but nod. Slowly I went to the cage door and shifted the meat onto one of my palms. With my free hand, I opened the cage door.

A black nose appeared, and out stepped a somewhat small red fox. His nose kept on twitching as the scent of meat drafted towards him. He limped towards me, his hind leg was twisted in the opposite direction it was supposed to be in.

I slowly pushed my other hand in, the one grasping the meat. The fox limped as quickly as it could up to my open hand and ate right out of my palm.

I glanced over my shoulder, and I realized that Cassie was no longer there. I guess that she had went to go feed the animals in the other section of the barn.

My palm felt ticklish. I choked back a laugh. My gaze flew back to the fox. He was licking my palm, licking away the blood that still clung to my skin from the meat.

I withdrew my hand but then had second thoughts. Slowly and carefully, I thrust my hand back in. The fox stepped back with difficulty, but lowered it's head to allow me to pet it.

I had began to pet it, but then I let my hand gently rest on it's head, the fox looked about ready to fall asleep when I closed the cage.

I heard Cassie's footsteps as she entered the area I was in.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Cassie said softly, walking up to me, "I want to know all of the morphs you acquired when you moved away."

I was not surprised or shocked at all, I had known this question would come eventually. I took a deep breath and began to list the animals I acquired, "A ferret, a police dog, a fly, a gerbil, my cat, a robin, an eagle, an electric eel, a giraffe, an African elephant, an African lion, an alligator, an artic wolf, a badger, a barn owl, a bearded dragon, a Bengal tiger, a bighorn sheep, a brown pelican, a chameleon, a cheetah, a chimpanzee, a cougar, a dingo, a desert iguana, a dolphin, a dragonfly, a flamingo, a giant anteater, a giant panda, a giant tortoise, a starling, a grasshopper, a gray wolf, a great horned owl, a green anole lizard, a green tree frog, a green water snake, a ground squirrel, a guinea pig, a hippopotamus, a horse, a jackrabbit, a jaguar, a kangaroo, a koala, a leopard, a mountain goat, a swan, an octopus, an orca whale, a pig, a polar bear, a praying mantis, a puffin, a raccoon, a raven, a red squirrel, a red-eyed tree frog, a ring-tailed lemur, a rooster, a rough green snake, a Shetland pony, a snowshoe hare, a toad, a walrus, a wild turkey, and a zebra…"

I heard Cassie whistle, "Wow. That's a lot. Did you acquire any here?"

"Yeah," I said, and I motioned towards the red fox, "him."

"Hm… okay," Cassie nodded, before I noticed she looked confused.

"What is it, Cassie?" I asked.

"I forgot who your cat is," she confessed.

I laughed, "His name is Shadow. He's a Siamese cat. But I don't know if I'd count Shadow as a he - because he's been cut."

"Oh," Cassie said.

"Hey, are the others up now?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so, why don't we go to their houses and if they're not there, look for them?" Cassie suggested.

"That's a splendid idea!" I said happily.

"Then let's go!" she said, smiling. I smiled as well.


	6. The Meeting With Jake

_**The Meeting With Jake**_

I followed Cassie towards Jake's house. Cassie knocked. We both heard stomping of feet as someone raced towards the door.

A boy, much older than Jake, answered the door.

"Hello, Tom," Cassie said. I detected an edge in her voice.

Something about Tom had sent a shiver down my back.

"Oh hello, Cassie, you here to see Jake?" Tom asked.

Cassie nodded grimly.

Tom stared at me for a moment before he said, "You must be Eliza, correct? What's that short for, Elizabeth?"

I twitched. How the heck did he know my full name!

Tom stepped aside and let us pass by him, shivers were shooting down my spine as I felt his cold gaze on me.

When we were at the foot of the staircase, Cassie turned around and looked at me in total surprise, "Your actual name is Elizabeth, not Eliza?"

"Uh-huh," I said simply.

"Okay, I suppose that is good to know," Cassie shrugged.

We trudged up the stairs, not bothering to make our footsteps sound hollow.

Cassie stopped in front of a door and knocked softly, "Jake, are you in there? Are you presentable?"

"Yup, come right on in," I heard Jake's voice from the other side of the door, with a bit of laughter in his voice.

She turned the doorknob and gentle pressed against the door.

Jake was sprawled out on his bed, flipping through a book.

"Jake," I said softly.

Jake looked up, alarmed.

"Oh my god… Eliza?" Jake toppled over the edge of his bed.

I laughed as he struggled to get to his feet. When he did get up onto his feet, he gaped at me. He looked at me, then at Cassie, then back again.

"She moved back, I suppose," Cassie said softly, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Jake asked. Cassie looked at me, motioning for me to answer Jake's question.

"My Dad figured that we should move back," I shrugged.

"Well, you missed a whole lot! Cassie did you even bother to tell her what happened when she moved away?" Jake demanded of Cassie, acting all leader-like.

"Uh, no, Jake, I'm sorry," Cassie spoke softly.

Jake sighed, shaking his head.

"Um, do you mind if I ask…" I began, and both of their brown eyes turned towards me, "is something wrong with, uh, Tom?"

Their gazes turned slightly cold, Jake finally replied, "Tom… he's a Controller."

"You mean… he's being controlled by… one of them?" I asked, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"Yes," Jake replied, nodding.

"Well, Jake, we should be going now, we still to meet up with Marco, Tobias, and Rachel," Cassie said, "and -"

I cut her off, "I've already visited Ax."

"You have? Uh, OK…" Cassie's voice trailed off.

"Well you better be going now," Jake said, picking up his book again. He began to flip through the pages in search of the spot he left off at.

Cassie and I quickly retreated out of Jake's room, and out of his house, but not before getting a cold stare from Tom.


	7. The Dream

_**The Dream**_

Around the time we located where Rachel lived, darkness had began to fall.

Don't bother asking why it took us so long to find her house.

Cassie and I said our good-byes and I raced towards my house.

I ran up the driveway, unaware of the sky changing colors as the sun was setting.

Silence welcomed me when I yanked open the door.

Meow!

I nearly jumped out of my socks when I had taken off my sneakers. I flicked on the light and stared at the Siamese fixed tom.

"Hey, Shadow, my little fur ball," I said happily, bending down to pet him. Purrs erupted from his throat. I let out a soft laugh.

But I felt uneasy. Like something really bad or really important was going to happen. I decided to shrug it off.

I sprinted towards my room and quickly changed into my _Scooby-Doo _pyjamas.

I sprang onto my bed, and pulled the covers around me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep, a very deep sleep...

* * *

_KA-BOOM!_

_Sparks flew when the blast hit the ship. The ship rocked with the force of the hit._

_I slammed against the side of my ship, my tail blade sliced through some wires._

_My side ached where I had slammed into the ship, but I didn't care. No, I didn't care at all. All I cared about was to live. To survive._

_My hooves clattered on the metal floor as I raced through the ship._

Run! Run! Run! _I had caught myself thinking as I dashed through the ship, trying to find the escape pod._

_KA-BOOM!_

_I slammed into the wall again, one of my eye stalks ached from the rough landing._

_I struggled to my hooves, and desperately made my way to the voice transmitter box._

Elibanas-Ilanakigor-Ailinefori? _A voice asked as soon as I activated the transmitter._

Yes, it is me. _I replied, my thought spoken words shook as I answered with my telepathic communication that all of us Andalites have._

_I rapidly typed in the password for the channel for communication._

You took longer to report than usual, Princess. _Came the reply from the other Andalite._

_I laughed, but my laugh was cut off short as soon as another blast hit the side of my ship._

Princess, what is going on there? _Asked the Andalite._

The Yeerks - they have attacked the other Andalites here, including myself. _I replied, obviously in a hurry._

Elibanas, you must get to the escape pod! _The other Andalite thought-spoke in a rather worried tone._

_KA-BOOM!_

_I slammed against the transmitter as yet another blast struck the ship._

I know. _I replied before a loud groan sounded from the area the beam had hit._

What was that? _Asked the other Andalite._

I'm sorry, but I must go. Now. Or else I may die. _With those last thought-spoken words I ended the communication and rather quickly, I dashed towards where I was sure the escape pod awaited me._

_KA-BOOM!_

_Another loud groan exploded throughout the ship. Finally, I saw it. The entrance to the escape pod._

_Quickly, I squeezed myself into the pod. I slammed down onto the "Launch" button and braced myself._

_I gazed sadly towards my ship as it blew up, sending parts of the space shuttle everywhere._

_I suddenly felt mad, very mad. At the Yeerks. They caused me great anger. If I had been in _Giskori **(My very own creation, so your NOT allowed to use it in your stories without my permission first!)** _morph, I would have probably changed to the _Giskori's _skeleton form._

_A flashback of the _Giskori _played in my mind. They were such gentle creatures, but yet the most violent, yes, they were very violent. I had been lucky not to have fallen prey to the _Giskori _when I had found it, and acquired its morph, for the _Giskori _is the natural enemy of us._

_I eyed the Yeerk's ship that had blasted mine to smithereens. Curse the Yeerks, curse them all._


	8. The Question

_**The Question**_

I woke up, panting like an exhausted dog. I caught myself before I screamed. I looked around worriedly, fearing the thought that I was still in either the escape pod or the ship.

Shivering, I tried to fit the pieces about the dream all together.

It kind of reminded me of a jigsaw puzzle.

But jigsaw puzzles always took me a while to figure out.

So far, I had these pieces of my dream jigsaw puzzle, or if you prefer facts about the dream,

1. I was in space.

2. I was a freaking Andalite Princess!

3. The Yeerks were attacking my -or her- ship.

4. Apparently, I -or she- have -or has- a morph from a creature called the _Giskori_.

And, that's all I had.

Sighing, I let my head fell into my hands.

I suddenly caught myself thinking about Ax.

Why Ax, of all, uh, people and Andalites? I wondered.

The image of Ax floated around in my head, and I found myself blushing and my insides churning.

What… was this feeling?

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. I made a dash for it, and caught it on the second ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is Mr-" -I won't fill in my Dad's name, no way, because I vowed not to reveal my last name, so ha- "-there?"

"Um, no sorry," I replied.

"Can you tell him to phone me back when he gets back?" the man asked.

"Yes, of course, just let me get your -" Click. I stared at the phone, dumb-founded. He actually hung up on me!

I slid the phone back onto the phone jack and glanced up in time to see my Dad walk through the front door.

"Dad, somebody called for you, just now," I told him.

"Who?" he asked, and I only shrugged.

I stepped aside and he picked up the phone and redialled the person who had phoned him.

I trudged towards the dining room and seated myself.

"Uh-huh, yes, yes, yes I'll go there," my Dad was saying, "What's that? You want me to bring my daughter?" He shot a glance my way. "Sure, I'll ask her."

He lowered the phone and asked me, "Eliza, do you want to go to a group called The Sharing with me?"

I shrugged, "Uh, sure. Whatever. When?" I didn't receive an answer, instead my Dad began to talk on the phone again.

"Yes, she said she'll go," my Dad was saying.

Something, in my brain, was sending warnings to me, telling me not to go to The Sharing, something told me that whatever was going to happen at the place, it wasn't going to be good.


	9. The Sharing

_**The Sharing**_

My Dad threw me the keys to our truck, dumb-founded, I asked, "What, are we going now?"

"Yes," my Dad replied, "I just need you to unlock the doors, while I go get something."

I nodded and headed towards the door. I slipped on my sneakers and opened the door, but not before glancing down at my watch. It read 11:26 AM.

I gaped down at it, I hadn't realized that so much time had passed since I fell asleep!

I opened the door and jogged to the truck door and unlocked it.

All the while, my gut was screaming at me not to go to The Sharing.

I closed the door as soon as I got in and buckled myself.

My Dad came walking up to the truck and opened his door and got in as well and buckled his seatbelt as well.

I looked out the window when my Dad began to drive. I watched the pictures outside our truck fly by as we rode past. In almost no time at all, we got to the place on the beach.

We got out of the truck and walked up the sand, and into a building. Some stairs led downward, which my Dad and I went down. We found ourselves in a huge place.

Much to my amazement, people were in cages. But what really caught my eye was -or were- the Hork-Bajir. I'm sure that my friends already told you about them, so I'm not even going to bother telling you what they are.

Suddenly, I realized why my gut was screaming at me not to go to The Sharing, because this was where the Yeerks infested hosts. And I already figured out what place this was before seeing the Yeerk pools.

I also realized that my Dad, was one of those people who willingly gave up their bodies to the Yeerks.

"Um, Dad, may I borrow you cell phone for a couple of minutes?" I asked quietly.

"Sure," he said and fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered and quickly dialled Jake's phone number. It rang three times before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Is Jake there?" I asked.

"No, sorry, he's not," replied the voice.

"Well, where is he?" I hurriedly asked.

"At Cassie's, I think," came the blunt reply.

"Thanks!" I managed to say before hanging up.

I quickly dialled Cassie's phone number. It rang only once before the phone was picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked a voice. I quickly figured out that it was Cassie's mom.

"Uh, hi, it's Eliza." I replied, "Is Cassie there?"

"Yes, she is, just hang on a second - or a minute," replied Cassie's mom.

I looked around wildly, fearing that somebody, or something, would spot me making a phone call.

I heard Cassie's mom talking to Cassie, "Cassie, Eliza is on the phone. She needs to talk to you, it sounds very urgent."

I heard a shuffling sound as Cassie's mom handed her the phone.

"Hello? Eliza? Is something wrong?" Cassie's voice came onto the phone.

"Yes, something's wrong!" I stopped myself before I yelled into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"I've gotten myself into a deep hole, Cassie, a hole so deep that I need you and the others to come pull me out," I said, my tone didn't betray the fear I felt.

Suddenly, a Hork-Bajir made its grunting noise, rather close to the phone.

"What was that? Was that a Hork-Bajir?" Cassie nearly yelled into the phone.

"That depends. Do you want me to lie and make you happy? Or do you want me to tell you the truth and make your sad or angry or both?" I asked.

She let out a soft sigh before replying, "The truth please."

"Yes, that was," I spoke.

"Are you at The Sharing?" she asked, she didn't wait for a response because she already knew the answer, "We'll come right away!"

Then she hung up on me.

I hurriedly handed the phone to my Dad, who took it gladly.

My Dad, some other people, and I got into a line leading towards a Yeerk pool.

My heart pounded loudly as each human set their heads into the liquid that the Yeerks bathed in.

I was the fourth person in the line. I didn't know how many minutes had passed, but I guess about twenty, because the other Animorphs burst into the room.

Jake was in his tiger morph.

Marco was in his gorilla morph.

Tobias, was - well, in his hawk morph, also known as his _nothlit_ morph.

Cassie was in her horse morph.

Rachel was in her elephant morph.

Ax was in his normal morph, which is an Andalite.

At the sight of Ax, my heart began pounding so loudly, I was sure that everybody in the room could hear it beating.

Everything was a blur, from that moment on, because everything was happening ever so quickly.

But suddenly some movements seemed to move at normal speed. The movements of a nearby Hork-Bajir.

I hadn't realized what it was planning to do, until I was cut by its blades while it pushed me. That was when I fell. The weird-coloured liquid washed over me, and I knew where I was before I was knocked out cold: in the Yeerk pool.


	10. The Infestation

The Infestation

I didn't know how long I had been out for.

I was being shaken awake, I opened my eyes to see Cassie looking down at me, and the others crowded around. I seen forest beyond them. They must have gotten me out of that place.

I slowly got my upper half upright. My head felt really heavy, as if it wasn't only my brain inside my head. "Wha-what happened?" I asked, confused.

"Um, you blacked out," Rachel said.

"Oh," I said.

Something forced me to get up onto my feet. I felt like my memories were being opened and looked through, by somebody else except me.

"Ugh, my head hurts," I grumbled.

"Maybe you should go home?" suggested Cassie.

"Thanks, I suppose," I shrugged.

What was wrong with me? It was like I wasn't myself, like I wasn't controlling my body or what I was saying.

The other Animorphs decided to go home as well. As I began walking home, I heard a gasp. Then I heard some words. _It cannot be! It simply cannot be! The Andalite bandits aren't really Andalite bandits - but humans!_

That was when I knew that I had a Yeerk inside my head.


	11. The Second Sharing

_**The Second Sharing**_

I don't know how long I had that Yeerk infested inside my head.

_For almost a week. _The Yeerk said.

_I wasn't talk to you! _I screamed. Well, not really screamed, but I scream inside my head, because well, the Yeerk was inside my head.

_Tonight, we shall be going. _The Yeerk spoke.

I knew where we were going to go to. The Sharing.

_Are we going to go pick up Tom? _I asked the Yeerk.

_Tom…? Oh, you mean... yes, I suppose we will be going with him. Shall we phone him? _The Yeerk questioned me.

_It's fine with me. _I replied.

Both the Yeerk and I moved my body, and his host, towards the phone. The movement was much faster than when I turn against the Yeerk.

We dialled Jake's phone number. We heard Jake answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, Jake-"-We were about to say We and said the W but cut ourselves off before quickly changing We to I, if that made any sense at all- "-I would like to speak to Tom," We spoke, we heard a shuffling sound as Jake thought about what we had just asked him to do, "Please!"

"Alright," he finally replied. We heard him yell on the other side of the phone, "Tom! It's for _you_! Even though it's _my_ friend!"

Both the Yeerk and I laughed as he said this. We heard Tom's voice on the other end, "Hello? What do you want?"

"Do you want to walk with us, well actually me, to The Sharing?" We asked.

"Sure," Tom said, "I guess I'll meet you… under the lamppost?"

"Yeah, sure," with those words we hung up the phone.

We headed towards the door, and slipped on our sneakers, and raced out the door - after of course, we opened the door.

We met Tom beneath the lamppost and we walked in silence towards The Sharing.

We were walking towards our doom.


	12. The Escape

_**The Escape**_

Time passed, and soon enough I had found my head above the surface of the icky liquid. I could feel the yeerk swiftly begin to slip out of my ear.

I felt disgusted.

Our connections lost, I thrashed about much to the Hork-Bajir's surprise, I yanked the yeerk out full way and flung it into the air.

I grinned at my achievement, only to realize that I had thrown it in the direction of the yeerk pool.

But then I saw it, a flash of brown and red - and I instantly knew it was Tobias.

The yeerk in his sharp talons, he tore into the slug looking thing, and I could have sworn I heard it scream.

I shuddered, terror raked at me like claws. _Run! Run, Liz, run! _Tobias screeched to me, in private thought-speak.

I bolted from the horrible place. As soon as I managed to get a safe distance from the yeerk pools and whatnot I felt free.

"Thanks, Tobias, I owe you one," I grinned up at him.

_Anytime, _he replied. His gaze flickered over to me, _But Liz, I need you to answer a question for me._

"What's the question?" I asked, walking with him towards the forest.

_Well… why did you keep your distance from us? Besides the yeerk forcing you to? _He asked.

I took a deep breath, turned to him and said softly, "I've had a dream, Tobias. A dream that felt so real that I thought it was."

_What was the dream, if you don't mind me asking? _He questioned, perching on a branch.

I spilled it out, telling him everything about the dream - to the very last detail. When I had finished, I could have sworn that he had a shocked expression in his eyes.

I added softly, "Tobias, I think I'm a reincarnation of a andalite."

There was silence before Tobias finally spoke again, _I believe you, Liz. I really do._


	13. The Morph

_**The Morph**_

I turned on the radio, feeling bored with myself. I changed the channels for a while until a certain song caught my attention. Tobias was perched on the windowsill, listening to the song as well.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change the animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal, this animal._

"Hey, this really suits-" I began.

_Me, _Tobias finished.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

_Hey, did you ever try out that Giskori morph? _Tobias asked.

"Um, no, why?" I asked him, turning towards him.

_Well… just try it! _He insisted.

"Your so lucky I'm wearing my morphing suit… thing…" I laughed before I felt myself change.

I heard a lot of crackling, and I know it wasn't Tobias munching on some chips. I realized it was my bones that was cracking.

I landed onto all fours. I could suddenly see my snout - a dark grey color. My tail lashed out, and nearly broke the glass cup that I had gotten earlier.

I closed my eyes, and willed it to go faster.

Not long after, I opened my eyes. The sights! Oh, I could see practically everything in front of me! And the hearing - so incredible! And the sense of smell - did I just smell barbeque sauce? I whipped around down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Thank goodness that the door was open. I leaped up onto the sink and peered at myself in the mirror.

I had long deadly claws, and the muzzle wasn't very far outward. I could see a little bit of my teeth at the edges of my mouth. I opened my mouth and whoa - the teeth looked deadly!

Without thinking, I raised and tail and an instinct told me to whip it forwards. I yanked it backwards, about to smash the glass.

I looked at my tail, it was sort of like that dinosaur who had plates on it's back - his tail. I don't know what exactly I did, but I made the spikes shoot out farther.

I raked my brain for information about the Giskori.

I couldn't believe it! The Giskori - was a distant relative of the Andalites.


	14. The Talk

**_The Talk_**

Jake had called us together at Cassie's barn. He had told us that we were planning to attack the yeerks.

"So, does anybody got any new morphs?" he asked, leaning against something - I couldn't see what.

"I… err… have a morph, but I wouldn't exactly say that it's um… new…" I stuttered.

_I seen her morph into it. It's… scary looking. _Tobias shuddered.

"It is not!" I yelled at him.

_Is too!_

"Is not!"

_Is too!_

"Is not!"

"Will you two just shut up and Eliza - can you show us the morph?" Jake sighed.

"Um, alright," I said. Thankfully I was wearing my morphing suit - again.

I morphed as quickly as I could, and Tobias just looked away, and kept on 'saying' how he had already seen me morph.

By the time I finished they all stared at me before Marco could finally mutter, "Holy crap."

I'm not quite sure what Ax said, but I know it was an Andalite swear.

He was in his human morph in case Cassie's parents walked in.

_Ax, don't say that! _I practically yelled at him in thought-speak.

"But… the Giskori and Andalites are-" He began.

_Enemies, yeah, yeah, I know that! Giskori hunt down Andalites, so what? I can control this! _For some reason I couldn't yell at him.

"Eliza, you're causing a riot. Just shut up and let us morph so that we can go kick the yeerk's… do that have butts?" Jake trailed off.

My ears twitched and I heard footsteps, frantically I leaped of Tobias and out of the window.

Just then Cassie's mom walked in, "Do any of you want snacks?"

"I'd have a cinnamon bun!" Ax said.

"Alright, Phillip," she sighed, "Anybody else want something? And where is Eliza? And why is that hawk out in the open?"

"Um… mom… could you just go get us those snacks, now?" Cassie suggested.

"Alright," she replied before walking away. I leaped once more over Tobias and sat on the floor.

"How did you get that morph?" Ax turned to me.

Something in my heart told me that I couldn't lie to him, I let out a heavy breath, _I'm a reincarnation._

"Of who?" They asked altogether.

_Someone named… Elibanas-Ilanakigor-Ailinefori. _I replied.

Silence filled up the barn, I added, _But everybody else had called me 'Princess'…_

Silence filled the room once more and I looked at them, wondering what their reaction would be. Tobias was calmer than all of them, because he had already heard it all before.


	15. Tobias

Hello, my name is Tobias. I know what you must be thinking: _Where's Eliza? Why is Tobias writing this?_

Well, to answer your questions that you might be thinking of, and in the order that I wrote them - you'll find out soon enough.

Again, you'll soon find out. Oh, and I'm in my human morph, but of course, I had to get into Eliza's room (not so surprisingly, there was nothing that indicated that she was a girly girl - no pink, no frills, ect.) to get her journal, or whatever you want to call this, and… I, well… read all that she wrote so far…

I know that I shouldn't have but - oh… wait… you don't know what had happened before I am writing this. I might as well tell you, I suppose.

But I have to tell you quickly, because I could become a human nothlit…

Alright, well, we were at war with the yeerks (when aren't we?) and we won - until we had to retreat. Visser Three had crashed our victory strike (if you want to call it that) in one of those morphs which I can never seem to name.

So, we escaped, and we seemed to repeat that for a while until we just needed to rest…

I won't forget that one time in the forest though, we were all there.

Ax, in his andalite morph, and everybody else, heard this sort of beeping sound.

He trotted over to whatever was making the noise, and everybody returned to what they were doing.

We all knew of how Eliza looked at Ax. We could all see it. It was clear as day - or however that saying goes.

We all knew of her being a reincarnation of an andalite, even Ax.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that she fell for him.

That when Ax returned and broke the "grand" news to everyone - he was engaged.

Which was ironic. His parents forced him too in a way, and within a matter of days the andalite that he was engaged to came down to Earth to meet her fiancé.

(Of course, it was a wonder how she got here so quickly.)

She told us to simply call her "Nie" - I could already tell that Eliza was heartbroken. Everyone knew that too.

We pretended to be happy for him.

I've never seen Eliza cry, nor did anybody else. We all went our separate ways, and Eliza found her way to me. She told me everything - how she felt, she loved Ax, ect. - you name it.

Then I saw it. At first I thought it was just dust in her one eye, her voice seemed to crack when she spoke of him, and then there was another sparkle - this time in her other eye.

Then she bawled.

I never seen anybody cry like that, that hard, let alone her. She was a wreck. I comforted her as best as I could, but I knew that only time would heal her broken heart - but some voice in my head just kept on saying that her heart won't heal.

That she was scarred for life. That she felt as if there was no meaning for her to keep on living - that there was almost a hundred percent chance that she'd commit suicide.

But like Rachel, she was strong. I knew that she'd pull through - as least for as long as she could.

Now I'm going to tell you what recently happened - just about a couple days ago.

We waited outside of one of those massively huge yeerk pools, when Jake suggested that one of use get aboard that ship - the same ship that held the biggest yeerk pool that anyone of us could have known.

His gaze traveled among all of the Animorphs, from me, to Cassie, to Ax, to Nie, to Marco, then Eliza, then finally Rachel, his voice seemed to crack a bit as he said her name, "Rachel?"

"I'll do it," she simply nodded, she sent a grin my way, and I simply nodded.

"You could die," Jake said, his gaze never leaving his cousins' face.

"It'll be for the good of our race," Rachel insisted.

Jake simply sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change her decision.

Then, the most surprising thing happened, Eliza said: "I'll go, too."

Marco stared at her in disbelief, and Rachel and Jake simply nodded. Nie seemed to beam.

As you do not know, Nie instantly knew that Eliza had a crush on Ax and made sure to prove to her over and over again that Ax was her's and her's alone.

Ax didn't argue or agree or anything of that sort.

As they were about to aboard the ship while some Hork-Bajir were getting into it also, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Ax stared at Eliza in disbelief.

I knew right then and there that she had finally told him. That she had finally confessed that she loved him.

Then Rachel, in jaguar (don't ask me how she got it) morph, and Eliza in giskori morph, they aboard the ship.

We fought off any of our enemies that remained on the land until the last of them retreated. We looked up at the ship, it wasn't very far from the place it took off.

Then we all heard it. Rachel's almost desperate sounding plea: _Get far away from here!_

We didn't know what she was talking about, and stood our grounds.

We also didn't know that within the next minute, we'd find out why.

…The ship - exploded.

I thought I saw two things drop - but I just figured that it was just part of the ship. Little did I know, that it was the only two survivors.

We'd be searching for them the next entire week.


	16. The Encounter

Hi. I'm still Tobias, this isn't Eliza whose writing this. We haven't found her.

We had searched everywhere around the place that we saw the ship floating in midair.

We had settled down in the forest only for a short break. Little did we know, that our unasked question would soon be answered: _Was Rachel and Eliza still alive?_

The heartache of losing Rachel was almost too much for me to bear… I've also noticed Ax looking uneasy, as if he missed Eliza.

I bet that Eliza would have prayed to… somebody… that'd Ax would maybe (just maybe) see something in her that he didn't before.

I was the first one to spot it - a moving shadow. A giskori. I instantly realized who it was.

_Eliza! _I thought-bellowed and flew straight at her.

With in one quick movement, I was pinned against a tree. The giskori's eyes were silver with a tinge of gold in them, the others just stopped talking and just… stared at us.

It was weird in a way.

_Why did you try to come get us? _We heard Eliza's voice in our heads. Her voice sounded husky when she "said" those words instead of when she normally said them, in her normal voice, when she was human.

_Because - _Eliza didn't hear the rest of my reply, because then she blew up in my face.

No, not _blow up_, blow up! I meant when people… or rather a giskori in this case… gets really mad.

_All of you left us behind for us to defend for ourselves! I thought that we'd stick together!_

Then I "heard" myself ask this next question, even though I wasn't exactly thinking about it: _Is Rachel alive, still?_

_Rachel? …Yeah… she's alive._

That's when I noticed Jake's concerned face, and his him ask, "Why do I smell something burning?"

I could just imagine the color draining from Eliza's rather… muzzled and… black… face.

_Oh… that's… nothing…_

I knew it was a lie, and I could also "tell" that the others knew it was a lie too. We all knew what was burning.

The flesh -and fur and scales- of our nearly exploded companions. The explosion had caused more damage then we could have imagined.

I felt myself being freed from her grasp and I saw her bolt away deeper within the woods.


	17. The Sight

Hi. I (Tobias) am still writing this. Yeah. I know, you want Eliza to continue writing this - or perhaps you want _me _to continue writing this. What? Do you want me to become a human nothlit or something? For your information, I PREFER being the nothlit I am right now, thank you very much.

Ax recently told me something _very _interesting. Okay, actually, only we would find it interesting - especially Eliza.

He told me that he actually cared for her, but he just didn't realize that until she confessed to him… and when she disappeared deeper within the forest.

Also, while we were looking for them, the Ellimist (he had taken us by surprise) had appeared in front of us and declined our thoughts of Rachel and Eliza being nothlits - in fact, he had stopped their time limit ten minutes before it expired. I instantly knew that Ax was pleased, but Nie was not.

He had also said that the ones who where "most closest" to them would only be able to help them change back. Only two of us knew what he meant. The two who they treasured dearly.

…Alright, if you haven't already figured it out, you're really dense. I'm sorry to say that, but you are! He was referring to Ax and I.

Alright, so, after he left all of us began to look for them again. As we were "minding our own business" when Controlled Hork-Bajir stopped us in our tracks and showed up a battle field.

Visser Three was in one of his morphs again and it looked simply… pure and white and light looking. Then we all froze in horror - Rachel and Eliza, in their morphs, were on the other side of the battle field, looking murderous.

Then everything happened in a blur and slow motion all at once. Blood splattered everywhere and something covered in blood was clamped tightly in the Visser's mouth.

_No! _He heard Ax cry out, _I can't lose her!_

Then I realized who was clamped so tightly in the jaws of that thing called Visser Three - Eliza.

**(This is probably going to be the shortest chapter ever in this fanfiction...)**


	18. The Freedom

Hi, Tobias here - _again. _Alright, well, I left off where Visser Three had Eliza in his jaws.

Well - quick as light itself (although I want to say that the Giskori is a dark creature…) her tail lashed out and hit the Visser in the eye. And he said _AAARRRG! _so there was little bit of funniness to it.

Wrenching herself out of his jaws, she yanked Rachel (poor Rachel!) by the tail or something, it happened so quickly that I can't be sure, and they bolted away. Although they separated part-way through their escape.

A Taxxon **(Hi, Luoka [I call myself that] here. Just a little note - if I got the name wrong, Tobias here will explain what I meant)**, the centipede alien creature, came charging at them.

Then Eliza did something that made Marco whoop.

She had slid beneath the giant centipede and sliced it open. Literately sliced it open. Blood oozed everywhere!

She came up upon the other side and both Eliza and Rachel rammed through the window, shattering the glass, and making their escape.

We soon followed.

**(You seriously didn't think that I'd seriously kill Eliza off did you? Pssh, of course not! I love her too much! Not **_**that **_**way but just like a creator would. Dur. ^^ By the way… I'm wondering if I should make a one-shot or a sort of short story or a story of perhaps a side-story of this. Except that it is ElizaXTom. Yes, **_**Tom. **_**As in Jake's brother? Yeah, him. Or Marco. ElizaXTom or ElizaXMarco. Which pairing do you like better? Either way, they end up sharing a kiss! :D …Or not. XD)**


End file.
